


Long Live The King

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Branding, Crossdressing, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega!Jason, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spanking, bottom!jason, kingdom au, top!Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Octavian finds out something very interesting when he tries to kill his cousin, prince Jason and uses it to get what he wants.





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Slysilverslytherin87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/gifts).



Octavian, Duke of Othrys was about to become the crowned prince of the Kingdom of Olympus. Life was just not fair. His cousin Jason and his uncle Zeus got everything and he was just left with that pathetic title to hide the fact that he was a total outsider. Well after tonight all that would be left of Jason and Zeus would be their headless bodies.

The duke tightened the grip on his sword and snuck through the pitch-black hallway to the prince’s room. The guards never stood a chance, he’s been doing this since he could walk. Getting to Jason’s room he got a hairpin to unlock the lock but as he got down on his knees, he felt an unmistakable odor. It was omega slick! Did Jason have someone in there with him?

 That would totally ruin Octavian’s plan. He had counted on his cousin being alone. He decided to investigate. Knowing every brick of the royal castle gave one a certain advantage. The Duke removed the loose brick from the wall of the prince’s room and peeked in. What he saw made his eyes widen and mouth drop. He put the brick back in and snuck back to his room to digest the information he had learned.

Hours later, Octavian still had trouble wrapping his mind around what he had seen. He couldn’t believe it! He had seen his cousin using a phallus made of gold to masturbate. The omega slick had been produced by him. Jason was an omega! The very thought made the duke smirk. Like they say when God closes a door, he opens a window.

……….

The more the duke though about it the more it made sense. Jason had to pretend to be an alpha, not just because he was the crown prince but also because there was still so much discrimination towards male omegas. So after thinking about I all night Octavian had come up with a revolutionary idea.

He entered the library where he found his cousin studying military strategies by comparing the battlefield to a chessboard. The duke could barely resist saying: _Don’t you worry your pretty little head princess, you’d never have to deal with that_.

“Hello cousin!”- greeted Octavian.

“Tav, what’s up?”- asked the other blond.

“Jason, we need to do something! I just had to fight off a rapist who was trying to abuse an innocent 12 year old omega boy. You should have seen the tears coming out of those sad eyes, begging for help. I can’t believe the world still holds so much hate for male omegas.”- said the duke.

“I will make him pay for what he had tried! I will talk to advisor Reyna, male omegas must gain some form of legal protection. Thank you for informing me cuz!”- said the prince.

“Of course, tell me if there’s anything I can do!”- said the duke watching his cousin leave. Smirking, he picked up the king figurine from the chessboard, admiring the tiny crown that looked like a miniature version of the one his uncle wore on his head.

“Soon you’ll be mine! Checkmate uncle! Check and mate!”- he commented, ginning like a Cheshire cat, discarding the piece.

………..

A week later, the law against male omega discrimination and general omega discrimination was passed. During that time the Octavian had been very active, giving speeches, encouraging omegas to fight for their rights and stand up to all oppressors. He loved being a leader and soon he was gonna be the ultimate one! But he had to go to the disgusting streets a couple of times more.

“You wanted to meet with me, Duke of Othys?”- asked a large, black man with scars on his face in a frighteningly deep, cruel voice.

“Bryce Lawrence, the merciless criminal mastermind, himself! How have you been old mate?”- replied the Octavian.

“Cut to chase, Tav! You said you had some work for me.”- said Bryce impatiently.

“You take all the fun out of it! Here you go!”- the duke responded slyly giving the outlaw a bag of money, causing a dark smile to appear on the cruel face.

“That’s only 30 percent of what you will get if you play your cards right!”- said the blond.

………..

After an exhausting day of fulfilling his royal duties, the prince finally got the free time he needed so badly. He used that chance to take a walk to the forest. The guards had offered to accompany him but he had confidently denied, having been their countless times before. Besides, he would be meeting Octavian there so what could possibly go wrong?

Sitting beside an old, hollow tree, waiting for his cousin, Jason was completely caught off guard when someone grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the tree, covering his mouth. The prince tried to break free but the man was much stronger than him. He felt his clothes being ripped off and his small omega member and balls handled.

“Lookie here, it must be my lucky day!”- Bryce grinned, breathing down on Jason’s neck. Then the blond felt himself being freed from the bandit’s grip. Turning around he saw Octavian beating the crap out of the bully. The man barely stood a chance as Octavian’s strong hands threw his helpless body into the bushes, jumping right after him.

In the bushes from the naïve prince’s eyes the duke gave Bryce another bag of money and told him to leave the kingdom as soon as possible, before using a dagger to make a cut on his cheek and Bryce’s arm.

Next thing Jason saw was Bryce running deeper into the woods as Octavian came out of the bushes.

“I’m sorry Jason, he got away.”- said the duke, pretending to be genuine.

“Are you kidding? Don’t apologize! Oh my god you’re bleeding!”- replied Jason.

“No, it’s ok? Did he…? Was I too late?”- asked Octavian, seemingly worried.

“No I’m fine!”- said the prince as his cousin used his cape to cover his naked body. He then picked Jason up in his arms.

“Tav I can walk!”- Jason pointed out.

“Until we get home this is the easiest way to keep you protected. Besides it would make it harder for people to figure out what is going on in case we run into someone.”- explained Octavian.

……….

The mage’s words went over and over in the duke’s head as he poured the potion in a crystal glass: _This may seem like ordinary water but it’s charged with the energy of barrenwort, a plant sacred to so many fertility and lust gods, even the tiniest sip is bound to get you the results you need._

“Here you go Jason!”- he said giving his cousin the ‘water’.

“Thanks Tav!”- said the unsuspecting prince, taking a small sip.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you were an omega? I thought we were like brothers.”- asked Octavian.

“No-one is suppose to know! My father says no-one here would want an omega as their king.”- explained the son of Zeus.

“But don’t you want to find someone that can satisfy those omega urges and be happy with them?”- asked the duke.

“It doesn’t matter what I want! This kingdom is more important!”- said the prince.

“So you’re gonna marry some omega to fake being an alpha? Do you realize how wrong that is? How will you even keep your secret from them? And what if you can’t produce an heir? Jason, alpha or omega, you’re you! Don’t let your secondary gender define you!”- said the duke and as he finished he felt Jason’s lips on his own. The prince immediately pulled away.

“God, no! Tav can you  please leave?”- asked the omega.

“Sure, but do you truly want me to?”- replied the duke.

“No!”- Jason reluctantly admitted.

“What to do want Jace?”- asked Octavian, knowing he was pulling the strings like a puppet-master.

“I want you to satisfy me, just once!”- the prince said, blushing.

“Of course! And no-one needs to know? But today is not a fertile day, right?”- replied the duke, acting natural.

“No, don’t worry!”- said the prince. Octavian eagerly removed his clothes and got on top of his cousin.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look in this position, darling.”- said the duke charmingly.

“And you have no idea how much I want to be in it!”- replied the son of Zeus. The duke smirked,  lowering himself to his cousin’s hole. The prince was already leaking which meant the potion was definitely working. He took a whiff of the wonderful smell of omega pheromones and licking the crack, inserted his tongue inside making Jason squirm. Octavian could swear the taste of the prince’s insides reminded him of strawberry’s. Jason moaned as the skilled tongue pushed all the right buttons inside him making him produce rivers or slick which he didn’t think was possible on an infertile day.

“You’re exited, cuz”- teased the duke as he repositioned himself. The prince felt the tip of the veiny, thick, 10 inch cock poke his entrance before his cousin thrust inside in one swift move, covering Jason’s mouth to prevent what would have been a scream loud enough to make the castle fall. The duke waited a few seconds to let his lover adjust and began thrusting in and out, making the bed rock with his movements.  Jason began hissing but soon pain turned into pleasure and the whimpers into deep, wanton moans that sounded like the melody of angels. The prince felt sensations like never before, his mind was in a place of pure bliss an lust, his body felt like it was on fire, his skin was glistening of sweat and he kept pushing his hips towards Octavian, listening to the sound of the alpha’s heavy balls slam into his juicy ass cheeks. It was nothing like using a dildo. His hand tried to reach his small member but the duke slapped it away.

“You deserve an orgasm far better than one by jerking off.”- said Octavian. Then with one powerful thrust he rammed his lover’s prostate, making his dribble out his small, colorless load. His ass constricted around the duke, making him spill gallons of his seed.

Soon after, Octavian pulled out. Thanks to his alpha stamina he was barely even panting. The same couldn’t be said about the prince. He clearly had never experienced an orgasm as intense as that one and was now out cold. Putting a cover over his cousin, the duke left the room with a wide grin on his face. 

……….

It was a couple of weeks later that Jason found himself desperately clocking on his cousin’s door.

“Jason what is it?”- asked he duke.

“Tav, I’m…. pregnant.”- the panicking prince announced.

“What?! How? You said it was not a fertile day!”- Octavian pointed out, while cheering on the inside.

“It wasn’t but this morning my pee was purple, that’s a sign that conception has happened.”- explained the son of Zeus.

“OK, here’s what we’ll do: we’ll go to Alabaster, the mage and ask for an abortion ritual.”- said the duke.

……….

Alabaster was counting the money Octavian had given him to lie when he heard someone enter. Putting the cash away, the mage got up to see the prince and the duke just as he had expected.

“Your majesty, lie down please!”- said the mage.

“But you don’t even know why I’m here.”- Jason pointed out in confusion.

“One of my specialties is divination, I know you’re here for an abortion ritual so lie down for an examination.”- Alabaster replied, ignoring Octavian’s glares.  As the prince lied down on the divan Alabaster touched the pulse on his wrist and his belly. He instantly backed away, dramatically.

“What’s wrong?”- Octavian asked.

“I can’t do it!”- replied the mage.

“You have to! Please!”- begged the omega.

“If I do it, it’s almost certain that I will kill you in the process!”- explained Alabaster.

“What do we do now Tav?”- Jason asked hopelessly.

“You father needs to know”- said the duke.

“What? I can’t…”- replied the omega.

“Don’t worry! We’re in this together! I’ll be with you. Now go rest, when we get the chance we’ll tell him!”- Octavian explained. Nodding, Jason went to his room.

“You’re quite the actor!”- Alabaster teased.

“Me?! I wasn’t the one pretending to be in a drama!”- the duke barked.

“Oh, chill! I gotta have some fun. Now my reward!”- smirked the mage, making Octavian give him another bag of golden coins.

……….

King Zeus was fuming! His son and nephew had just told him the big news and in the blink of an I everything he had been working for since Jason had been born was destroyed.

“What were you thinking?!”- yelled the man.

“Someone had attempted to rape me and exposed me a an omega to Octavian, so I wasn’t thinking!”- Jason replied equally thunderously as his father.

“Alright! We’ll go to Alabaster for an abortion”-   said the king, sighing.

“We tried that! He said it would take a miracle for Jason to survive the ritual.”- explained Octavian , making his uncle slap his forehead.

“And what were you thinking?!”- asked Zeus in response.

“Jason needed release and it wasn’t suppose to be a fertile day.”- replied the duke.

“Your majesty, may I speak?”- asked Reyna who as a royal advisor was obliged to be the king’s shadow.

“Please enlighten me!”- said Zeus.

“My king, you know as well as I that there’s only one solution.”- Reyna said.

“That’s not enlightening! Fine, we need to plan a coming out party and a wedding in one. Can we get it done by tomorrow night?”- asked the king.

“With a few energy potions from the mage we have a chance.”- Reyna estimated.

“Um, you didn’t  even ask what we thought about it!”-Jason pointed out.

“If you had utterly hated it, it wouldn’t have even come to it!”- the king said sternly.

……….

“Do you… um….”- the priest stop unsure of Jason’s title before Reyna whispered in his ear.

“…princess Jason take the newly crowned prince Octavian as your eternal consort?”- he continued.

“I do!”- said  Jason decisively, blushing at his new title which came with a white peplum mermaid dress and a veil.

“And do you prince Octavian take the princess as your eternal consort and main supporter of your coming reign?”- asked the priest.

“I do!”- said the former duke enthusiastically and before the priest could even finish his job he lifted Jason’s veil and kissed him, hearing everyone cheer.

……….

Carrying his bride in his hands Octavian entered their new room. Throwing Jason onto the bed he stripped so the wedding night could begin. He then tore the dress off his cousin, leaving him in a lace bralette and panties.

“You seem happy!”-said the former duke.

“I’m finally free! Now fuck me husband!”- demanded Jason.

“With pleasure!”- replied the alpha. Moving the panties to the side the new prince showed his monstrous member inside. It slipped in rather easily due to the omega lube and Jason only squirmed lightly.

“Sounds like you’re not in much pain this time.”- Octavian pointed out.

“My hole is adapting to your masterpiece, alpha.”- the omega smirked deliciously making Octavian start assaulting his prostate. The future king thrust in and out at a pace that made his lover see stars in front of his eyes. After having denied himself an alpha’s member for years he couldn’t get enough. He let out animalistic moans and begged his husband to pick up the pace. Ramming his insides the alpha lowered himself to his cousins chest and removing the bralette and sucking on the plump nubs. That made the former prince have an orgasm that felt like a near death experience. He stained his panties and squirted milk from his nipples. Realizing what had just happened, the former duke erupted inside his wife.

“Whoa! This was crazy!”- Jason commented panting.

“And you get to have it multiple times a day!”- grinned Octavian.

“Yay me!”- the new princess cheered.

………

A year had passed since the wedding. Their daughter princess Aspen was born and Octavian was learning how to be a good leader despite Zeus’ constant disappointment while Jason finally got to enjoy his life as an omega. Then one day, much to the prince’s shock Bryce appeared in the library.

“What are you doing here?!”- asked Octavian.

“I need money and if you don’t give me any I’ll tell Jason how you paid me to rape him to become a hero and gave him a fertility and libido boosting potion before you had sex so you’d end up being the prince.”- the outlaw threatened.

“What?!”- a familiar voice exclaimed. Octavian turned around to see Jason who immediately

“Now look what you’ve done!”- the prince yelled at Bryce.

……….

Octavian was too late! By the time he had arrived Jason had already told his father. Thankfully he had picked up some sleeping powder from Alabaster along the way just in case he needed to get away.

“Octavian is this true?!”- the king asked enthusiastically, much to the surprise of both boys.

“Yes”- the current prince replied, confused. To make things even stranger his uncle hugged him.

“I’m overjoyed. I didn’t think you had it in you but you proved me wrong. A person who could come up with such an ingenious plan would make a clever king one day. Consider me impressed!”- Zeus said, making his nephew smirk and his son’s jaw drop.

“I have not forgotten about you Jason! You’ve been such a naughty wife, snitching on your husband like that! Octavian I insist you punish him! I will get Reyna to find a way to make sure he could never ask for a divorce or anything”- the king said, making his son gulp and his nephew grin like a Cheshire cat.

……….

“You’ve been a very bad omega Jason!”- said the prince, with one finger stuck deep inside the boy’s hole. They were both naked and standing. Jason could have easily punched him yet he felt so helpless as his husband’s digit moved inside him, making slick run down his legs.

“Stop please!”- the omega begged.

“You don’t really want me to stop, do you?”- asked Octavian cockily.

“No!”- admitted Jason.

“What do you want?”- asked the alpha with a smirk.

“I want you to put me in my place!”- sighted the son of Zeus. Grinning, Octavian positioned him on his lap, exposing the thick ass cheeks. He gave them a firm slap making Jason squirm. Each following smack was harder and harder, driving the omega crazy. His ass became so incredibly swollen. It became as red as the fire in his husband’s eyes and so incredibly sensitive the omega doubted he would be sitting for days. By the time the prince was done even the air against his cheeks was enough to make the skin sting. Jason felt as horny as a bitch in heat.

“Please!”- he begged.

“Please what?!”- asked Octavian.

“Pleasure me!”- replied the son of Zeus helplessly.

“Do you think you deserve that?”- barked the alpha.

“No!”- confessed Jason.

“Good! Now suck me off!”- the future king commanded. Jason got on his knees and took the mighty phallus into his mouth. Having completely lost his naturally low omega gag reflex over the past year, he was able to fully swallow the massive member till his nose was buried in his husband’s pubes and bob up and down on it, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout the prince’s entire body. Octavian moaned and shoved his wife’s head down on his shaft making Jason choke on his cock as the rubbing of the omega’s tongue against the underside of his dick made him cum down Jason’s throat.

“Good omega! Swallowing all my seed! Now there’s one last thing!”- said Octavian, grabbing a sizzling branding iron with his name on it, making his consort gulp. Nevertheless he positioned himself in the dog positing, wiggling his ass. Moments later he felt the hot metal against his skin making him scream himself into oblivion.

………

Jason finally came to several minutes later. He was lying on his husband’s chest.

“Tav…”- he said confused.

“Shhh! It’s all over now. You’re mine, forever!”- said the prince. At that moment Jason knew there was no going back. He was nothing anymore… and it made him feel so alive! He kissed his husband before falling asleep on the hard pecs.


End file.
